My Dear Brother, Where Did You Go?
by ryleej2000
Summary: Luigi vanishes without a trace, and Mario, with some help, must gather clues to figure out what happened to him. {Fan-made sequel to "Rise Of The Mushroom Kingdom" on youtube}
1. Chapter 1

Real quick, I want to let you know that in this story, the Wario bros are the cousins of the Mario bros. I'm not sure if they actually are in canon or not (I've gotten both answers), but regardless of the answer, they are cousins here.

* * *

Chapter 1: From Good to Bad

Mario pulled up to the house around lunchtime, his kart full of groceries. He grabbed a few bags and went inside, leaving the door open so he could go back out and get the rest.

"Hey, Luigi! Come and help me with these groceries!" he called upstairs to his brother while setting the first of the bags on the kitchen table.

He paused when he didn't get a response.

"Luigi?" he called again.

Nothing.

Confused and slightly worried, the red-clad plumber started up the stairs to his brother's room; but stopped when a _bump_ came from the kitchen. He looked down the stairs, then back up to Luigi's room. If Luigi was up there, Mario would rather leave him up there and protect him from the intruder downstairs. As the red hero slowly made his way back down, another, louder _bump_ sounded; followed by someone saying "Ouch!" in a slight whisper. The voice was familiar, however; and Mario was able to relax and walk down the stairs to see his brother in the kitchen, trying to take all of the sugary treats the elder had bought.

Mario crossed his arms and smiled. "Put those back." he said, slightly chuckling. Startled, Luigi dropped all of the treats, except for the one he'd already put in his mouth. He quickly ate it before turning around.

"Hi!" he said with an innocent smile.

"Just what did you think you were doing, Weegie?" Mario asked, still smiling; hands now on his hips.

"Come on, bro, you know I can't resist those treats." Luigi said, picking the rest of the treats up off of the floor; the plastic wrappers crunching loudly as he set them on the table.

"I know, I like them too. Now then, help me bring in the rest of the groceries." Mario replied, walking out to his kart.

When they finished putting the groceries away, they spent the rest of the day playing games, battling each other with power-ups, and simply doing what they haven't been able to do in a while: spending quality time together as brothers.

Eventually, the day came to an end, and the two worn-out brothers crawled into their beds; but before the lights went out, Luigi spoke.

"I wish we could have days like today more often." he said, pulling his covers over himself.

"Yeah, me too." Mario replied. "I'm sorry I don't spend time with you often enough." he continued, feeling a bit guilty for not making that wish come true.

"Hey, it's not your fault Bowser likes to kidnap the princess all the time. Bowser just has a terrible obsession." Luigi said, laughing. Mario laughed with him. That statement was so true.

Once the laughter ceased, Luigi let out a large yawn. "You're the best brother ever." he said after.

That statement made Mario smile bigger than he thought was possible. He rolled over on his side to say something, but stopped himself when he noticed his brother was fast asleep. The elder got up and walked over to the green bed and brought the covers up more onto the younger before reaching to turn his lamp off.

" _Sogni d'oro, fratello_." he said quietly as he flipped the switch. He then turned off his own lamp before joining the younger in Dreamland.

The sun shone brightly through the window as it rose, waking the older brother from his slumber. The first thing he did was stretch his limbs, then quickly changed from his pajamas to his signature red shirt and overalls. He was going to wake his brother next, but soon realized he wasn't in his bed; which was neatly made. Thinking the green-clad man was already downstairs, the red-clad man zoomed out of the room and down into the kitchen.

But just as he entered, something caught his eye.

He immediately back up to look at the coat rack, and spotted Luigi's green, lucky hat hanging on one of the hooks.

"That's strange." Mario said, walking over and picking it up. "Luigi never leaves the house without his lucky hat." he continued. He thought for a moment before jumping to a conclusion.

"He probably just forgot it. I'll call him and let him know." he said, pulling out his phone. He dialed and put it up to his ear, but nearly dropped it when he heard a phone ring from upstairs.

Luigi's phone.

Mario ran upstairs and saw the phone on his brother's nightstand. The words 'Big Bro' glowed at the top of the screen, and its vibrations shook the whole stand. When the vibrations stopped, a missed call notification appeared over his background; a picture of Daisy.

"What's going on here?" Mario asked himself. He was starting to worry now; the two most important items that Luigi always had with him were here…

…but where was Luigi?

Mario quickly grabbed his bro's phone and went out to search for him.

He searched all around their house; nothing.

He searched everywhere in and around Toad Town; nothing.

He searched every inch of the neighboring meadow and forest; but still nothing.

His cape disappeared as he landed on the ground at the border of the meadow and forest, panting and sweating from flying around so much in the heat. It reminded him of the first couple of times he had to rescue the princess. Oh, what he would give for a water level right about now.

Wait.

The princess.

"That's it!" Mario exclaimed, snapping his fingers. "The princess! She'll know exactly what to do!" he continued, smiling hopefully.

"I gotta get to the castle!"

* * *

Translation: "Sweet dreams, brother."


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to mention, I'm also headcanoning (is that even a word?) Peach and Daisy as cousins (once again I got both yes and no to this question *shrugs*). So sorry to keep y'all waiting!

* * *

Chapter 2: Bowser the Plumber-napper

Mario sped to the castle as if he was Sonic the Hedgehog. Once he got there, he immediately rushed inside, only to be greeted by Toadsworth.

"Master Mario! What seems to be the hurry?" he asked, surprised at Mario's sudden appearance.

"I need to see the princess! It's urgent!" Mario answered spastically.

"Master Mario, please, try to calm down. Princess Toadstool is having tea with her cousin. Would you like me to get them both?" Toadsworth asked.

"Yes, and hurry! Please!" Mario answered, still spastic. Toadsworth hurried in the direction of the courtyard and, a few minutes later, came back with the mushroom princess and the flower princess.

"What is it, Mario? Toadsworth says it's urgent!" Peach asked as she entered the room with her cousin. "If I may add, where is Master Luigi?" Toadsworth asked after, pointing to the green hat in Mario's hand.

There was a short pause before the plumber answered.

"That's what I came here for." he said. "He went to bed last night, but when I woke up this morning, he'd vanished. His hat and phone were all I could find." he added, showing them the items that belonged to his brother.

"Oh my, this _is_ urgent!" Peach exclaimed. "Toadsworth, have a search party formed at once. Make sure they search every edge of the kingdom." she commanded.

"Yes, princess." Toadsworth responded, running quickly out of the room. "Is there anyone you know that could help, Mario?" Daisy asked, turning to her friend.

"Actually, yes. I gave them a call after Toadsworth went to get you both. They're my cousins." Mario responded. "How wonderful!" Peach exclaimed. "You guys have cousins?" Daisy asked, confused.

"You bet you're crown they do." said a deep, harsh-sounding voice as two figures suddenly entered the castle.

Once they walked closer, they were revealed to be none other than the notorious Wario and Waluigi.

" _Those_ guys are your _cousins_?" Daisy asked, even more confused. "Yeah. We don't like very many people knowing." Mario answered.

"We came as soon as we heard." Waluigi said as he and Wario walked up to stand in front of the princesses and plumber.

"I'm glad you're here. You guys have been to lots of different places, surely you've got _some_ idea of where he could've gone." Mario said to the men.

The more he thought about Luigi, and about the danger he could be in, the more worried he became.

"Actually, we haven't traveled anywhere in a while, soooo…" Wario said after, rubbing his neck. "But Waluigi used to be a detective!" he continued.

"Were you really?" Peach asked the skinny man.

"Sure was! That was before Nintendo hired me." Waluigi replied with a smile.

"Great! So where's Luigi?" Daisy asked.

"Well, there's only three possible explanations." Waluigi stated, pulling an old detective heat and bubble pipe from his pockets. "One: Someone kidnapped him. Two: he ran away. And three: he's dead." he continued.

Mario tensed up at the mention of death. He couldn't bear the thought of his innocent little brother suddenly dropping dead.

"Where did you find Luigi's stuff, Mario?" Waluigi asked him, the question nearly slipping by his ears.

"Huh? O-Oh, his phone was on his nightstand, and his hat was on the coatrack." Mario answered.

"Did he put it on the coatrack last night?" Waluigi asked another question.

Mario thought for a minute. "…No, he didn't. He fell asleep with it on." he answered.

"Interesting." Waluigi said, blowing bubbles out of his pipe. "I think that means we can rule out the third option. After all, _somebody_ put Luigi's hat on the coatrack." he continued.

"I bet Bowser's got him." Daisy stated.

"She's right. He could be using it as a distraction or something." Wario agreed.

"But what about the second option? We still have to consider that one." Peach argued.

"My brother couldn't have run away, he isn't that type. If he had any problems, he would've told me. I'm on Daisy's side." Mario stated very seriously.

"Alright then, to Bowser's castle we go!" Waluigi stated, tossing away the detective hat and bubble pipe whilst turning to leave the castle.

"Hey wait a minute! You didn't do very much detective work there!" Daisy shouted to the purple man.

Waluigi turned his head around. "I never said I was a good detective." he replied, turning back around and walking away.

"Lol." Wario mumbled under his breath as he followed close behind.

Mario walked up to the two princesses. "You two best stay here; don't want Bowser getting any bright ideas." he said before hurrying to join his cousins.

When they left, Peach sighed. "Poor Mario. I hope they find Luigi soon."

* * *

Later, Mario, Wario, and Waluigi came to the edge of a thick forest. They all stopped and looked up at the oversized trees for a few seconds before they proceeded.

However, as Mario walked past a bush, something in the corner of his eye caught his attention; so he immediately backed up and back past the bush to see what it was.

"I've done that twice today." he whispered to himself.

What he saw both shocked and confused him.

It was a little vegetable patch with four vegetables. Mario could tell there were only four because there were four red plants sticking up out of the dirt; the red leaves of each waving in the gentle wind.

It shocked and confused him because he hadn't seen a vegetable patch like this one in a long time, not since…

Since…

"Hey cousin!"

Mario's thoughts were interrupted by Wario calling him.

"You comin'?" he shouted.

"Yes." Mario answered, giving one final look at the vegetable patch before catching back up with the other two men.

And they made their way to Bowser's castle, their hearts filled with courage and determination.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this took so incredibly long. I lost my computer for a while due to a Windows crash but it's back now and better than ever. I'm so happy I've finally got this chapter out and I know you guys are too. Enjoy!

A Real Mystery

Mario and the Wario Bros soon found themselves arriving at their destination. The castle itself stood tall in the shadows of the Badlands, and the lava all around it burned like the sun. It was indeed a menacing place, but Mario was used to it. Wario and Waluigi, on the other hand, weren't so experienced; and this proved to be entertaining to their younger cousin.

"Come on, slowpokes!" he shouted to them after crossing a long wooden bridge.

He laughed every time a podoboo jumped out of the lava below and startled them as they tried to cross.

When the opportunity arose, they ran across the rest of the bridge and jumped to the end, landing on their stomachs in front of the red hero.

"It's…not…our fault we've…never…been here…before…like you have." Wario managed to say between pants.

"Maybe if you exercised more often, you'd be able to keep up with me." Mario responded, a wide smile spreading across his face as he began to walk away.

Wario, offended, screamed " _HEY!_ " as he pushed up with his arms.

After many hilarious attempts (from Wario and Waluigi) and a few 1-Ups, the trio was finally able to make it past all of Bowser's minions. Before they knew it, they were in Bowser's throne room.

Bowser himself was fast asleep in his royal chair, his snoring echoing throughout the room. Mario didn't want to waste any time, so he quickly summoned a fireball and threw it at the koopa king to wake him up.

Needless to say, it worked; but only because the fireball hit the fire-breathing turtle between the legs; causing him to leap into the air screaming before landing in front of them. When he saw Mario, he became angry.

"Mario! What are _you_ doing here?" he asked, standing up and crossing his arms.

"I'm here for my brother." Mario answered, crossing his arms as well.

"Green 'Stache?" Bowser was confused. "He's not here."

"Don't lie. I know he's locked up here somewhere. Hand him over and I won't hurt you." Mario protested, unphased.

"I told you, I don't have him!" Bowser shouted again.

"I don't believe you." Mario still wouldn't budge.

The red-clad man was one of the smartest people Bowser had ever come to know, but the king of koopas was telling the truth. Luigi wasn't anywhere in or near his castle that he knew of. But how could he convince the plumber that what he was saying wasn't a lie?

"Look, I didn't kidnap Green 'Stache and I'll give you two reasons why you should believe me. One: I only kidnap Peach, and two: it's not Thursday, and Thursday is the only day I have time for kidnappings." the giant turtle explained.

Mario was about to retaliate when a thought occurred to him. Bowser _did_ only kidnap on Thursdays. Never once did he do it on any other day.

After a bit more thinking, he finally spoke. "Do you think…Bowser Jr. may have something to do with this?" he asked.

"Hmm…" Bowser thought. "It's possible. KAMEK!" he shouted, and a magikoopa appeared beside him within minutes.

"Yes, my lord?" he asked.

"Go get Junior and bring him down here." Bowser demanded.

"Yes, sir!" Kamek replied before flying away.

Once he disappeared, Bowser turned back to Mario. "So, who are those guys?" he asked him.

"My cousins. The fat one is Wario and the tall one is Waluigi." Mario answered.

"Oh, I know you." Bowser pointed to Wario. "You're the guy that owns WarioWare, right?" he asked.

Wario raised an eyebrow as if to say "Seriously?". Needless to say, Bowser got the message. "Oh…right. Makes sense." he said.

At that moment, Kamek came flying back in the room, a frightened look on his face. "MY LORD! MY LORD!" he shouted frantically.

"What's the matter? Where's my son?" Bowser asked.

"That's the problem, sir! He's missing!" Kamek replied.

" _ **HE'S WHAT?!**_ " Bowser yelled at the top of his lungs, causing the entire room to shake.

"I've looked everywhere I can sir, but I couldn't find any trace of him. All I could find was his bib and this blue feather." Kamek responded, holding up both objects he mentioned. The blue feather was rather small; small enough to fit in the palm of his hand.

Bowser took the bib for himself, but left the feather with Kamek. "Search everywhere you possibly can. I want every troop we have on this case immediately." he growled.

"Yes, sir. We will not stop until we find him." Kamek responded. He flew a little ways away before turning back to his boss.

"I'm sorry, sir." he said semi-quietly, disappearing into the castle afterward.

It was now silent in the throne room.

Bowser held his son's bib close to him. His heart had sunk when he heard that his only child had gone missing.

The only thing he had in life was gone.

Mario noticed how upset Bowser was. Sure he wasn't a father like he was, but he knew the importance of family.

"Bowser?" he asked, breaking the long silence.

Bowser slowly turned his head around to meet eye contact with the plumber. The tears in his eyes struck Mario with shock and sympathy.

"Would you like to come back to Peach's castle with us?" the red-clad man asked again.

Bowser's expression turned angry. "Why should I?!" he exclaimed, turning away.

"So you won't be alone." Mario replied.

Bowser turned back around, surprised that his mortal enemy was being nice to him. Although, this wasn't the first time he'd helped him out, it was still shocking.

After a long pause, he finally answered.

"Yes." he said.

Mario smiled kindly. "Let's go then."

"Ok. We can take one of my airships." Bowser replied, leading them to where the airships were kept. When they got there, they all boarded one and Bowser started it up.

"Hey, Mario?"

Mario turned around upon hearing the koopa king say his name.

"…Thank you." Bowser said with a genuine smile.

"Even the worst of enemies have to lend each other a hand sometimes." Mario replied.

Bowser chuckled upon hearing that.

Without further conversation, the four of them headed toward Peach's castle.

Hopefully Peach wouldn't mind if Bowser paid a little visit.


End file.
